Scroll 6: Scissors and Girl Ninjas
is the sixth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Nanami returns to a training site to finish a task she failed in the past, where she's confronted by Furabiijo and Wendinu aiming to take her down; as the male Hurricaneger deal with a ninja severing bonds. Plot Nanami is surprised that Mugensai says she must go back to a mountain on her own to finish an assignment. Yousuke wants to go but Oboro tells them no because they have a report to finish. Sargain and his soldier Shirarnsu bow in front of Tao Zanto. But his introduction is overshadowed by a soft argument. Chuzubo is curious. Furabijou and Wendinu both fight over who is the best female ninja. Furabijo whispers to Wendinu to have a contest. The monster splits up relationships in the city. Kouta and Yousuke are having a tough time concentrating on their work. They think about a time shortly after them came to the school. Yousuke saved Nanami from falling. Her ankle was sprained and Yousuke and Kouta helped her walk. Nanami's foot was bandaged and they introduced each other. Oboro now understands why her father has sent Nanami off. She is going to get a chance to complete the climb and graduate to a higher level, which she couldn't before. Nanami climbs the mountain and reaches a small shrine, inside she finds a small stone turtle. Siransu split up a mother and daughter and an old couple. Oboro tracks him and sends the boys off. Children and adults are fighting in the streets. The duo enter a building and follow the fighting people including police and a bride and groom. In an Asia-Oceana Commerce Friendship Conference, a meeting of foreigners. They speak English and talk about delicious sushi they ate. The monster makes them fight. The white man says, "I am getting upset for no reason!" The monster leaves and the boys enters. They talk to Oboro and she contacts Nanami, who is racing through the forest. She is attacked by the two women. The conference people continue fighting. Kouta and Yousuke leave. Furabijou flies and blasts at Nanami. Nanami makes a decoy and she blasts at the real one but she counters. Wendinu shoots her and Nanami transforms. The two boys wrap ropes around the monster. He blasts them down. They team up and splits them apart and they fight. Meanwhile, Blue and Wendinu fight. Wendinu sends her sword flying at her and causes an explosion. Furabijou joins Wendinu and brings out knives and slashes at Nanami in a figure 8. Wendinu makes an illusion of her being giant. Nanami drops her bag and Wendinu picks it up. She finds the stone turtle and deduces it is important at Blue's reaction. Oboro is fretting but her father is not. Shiransu fires at the two fighters and they smash their heads into car windows. They snap out of it and fight the monster. He blows up. Sargain is upset. Blue blasts at the girls, the turtle goes down. Blue goes for it. Furabijou kicks her in the face and the two beat blue up. The boys arrive and are blasted at. Blue changes the code on her blade and charges it. The women come at her and she slashes them up and gets the turtle back. The girls retreat. The trio reunite and Nanami says she has improved. Wendinu sends out the Copy Giant. Oboro tells Nanami to smash the turtle, a little scroll is inside. It has instructions. Oboro sends their machines and they make Senpuujin. Sword Slasher is ineffective against the foe's scissors. A new medal is sent to Nanami to make the Tortoise Hammer, which destroys the foe, blowing a hole through its torso. The girls watch from a building's roof. Furabijou gives Wendinu a 'zero.' Wendinu asks her what about her and she smiles that she has zero too. They both giggle and leave. And the peace conference has ended wonderfully. Pictures are taken of them. Peace is back. At the hideout, Mugensai tells Nanami that she has passed. They celebrate. But the boys haven't finished their report. Nanami and Oboro tease and encourage them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Couple: , *Mother: *Girl: *Business Collaboration Meeting Member: , Bill Darring, Gary Wolff, Imtiaz, To Ei Chin, Victoria Miyake Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 7.7% *'Space Ninja File': Severing Ninja Shiransu DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 2 features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naoyuki Sakai